User talk:Feathermoon
Welcome to Feathermoon's Talk page or, Feathermoon's Medicine storage. It is requested by Feathermoon that her den not be abused because some of the paitents get hurt easily and some herbs are rare. Thanks, FeatherMew? 04:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ---- Archives: Archive 1 Messages: Feather!!!! :D [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Awww... okayz. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 16:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I saw your message on my talk page, and I felt I should reply. Your cat, Sasha, she looks really cute! ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 16:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Oh haha, I have mean names for my cats too. My one cat, who's frighteningly obese, I call fatso, the other one is really moody, so she's called grumpy. :) ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 02:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Feather! Chat! Now! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Feather, I also saw you tell someone to change their WW avatar. :b Besides, didn't WW say the blanks weren't to be put on any other site? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] There were lots of spelling mistakes in that P:I contest announcement, Feather. Can I fix it up for you? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 08:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) No thanks ^^ I make bad kitties (Tabbies, torties) Or maybe I should enter...... ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 13:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat If you're on get on chat. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 02:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Can't, sorry. :( Going to bed in one minute. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 05:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I was writing Forest's email under the covers. Now I am literally going to bed because the bite is killing me and it's 12:49 in the morning here. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 05:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ta ta. :) NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 05:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Okayz [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']] 06:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol thanks Lol thanks hehe :P --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 06:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Rogue's Legacy Charart Contest There's three-four chapters of Rogue's Legacy to go, and to celebrate, I want to hold a charart contest. I would have the entrants do a charart of either Blazeheart, Eagle, Sun or Tiger. The winners would get to be a character in the next story in the series, Warrior's Freedom. Can I do it, Feather? You, someone else and I could judge! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''00:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) That's exactly what I was thinking. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 03:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, oh mighty deputy. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 03:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Edits? Feather! I was wondering how you manage to get so many edits so quickly. How? I'm struggling to even get 500, and you're at like 1,100. Please give me some editing advice! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 13:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. I'm (kinda) nearly at 500. Soo, Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 17:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I really, really would! But I can't. When I get onto chat, the users' icons don't appear, the conversation among the users won't appear, and what ''I'm writing won't appear. So you see, I can't get on chat whilest I'm on this computer. Sorry :( ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 18:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) No, as long as I'm on this computer, I can't go on chat :( But when I do get the chance of snatching a different computer and logging on, I will send you a message :) Have you read my latest release yet? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 19:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you make a category page/ I have no clue! I would have asked nighteh, but she never answers my questions anymore :( So now I'm asking you. Can you tell me in the simplest way possible? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Blinks* What? Gah! I really still need to be an apprentice! I still didn't learn how to make a category page! >_< ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) That was easy, wasn't it? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 23:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I think you already are XD I will son enough, I'm just really caught up with my new story. All sorts of drama, tension, and that other stuff! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 23:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, can't. :( The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 03:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Busted, Feather. XDD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 05:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC)' Well, more Silver. Didn't you see Nighty's comment at the bottom of your talk page? XD 06:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 06:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC)' Feather, you need to change your goal. You've passed 1,200 edits! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 06:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) lol! So, Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 06:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought I wasn't... [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 07:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC)' Whyz? I'd make a horrible mentor. 10:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker Hi Feather! Congratulations on becoming a Rollbacker! (Sorry, I'm just bored and feel like posting this) Shadewing'''Mischief Managed... 16:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing